darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Fremennik Trials
The Fremennik Trials is a quest about the Fremennik people of Rellekka. Since they are not very friendly to outerlanders, you will have to pass their trials for them to accept you as one of their own. Official description Walkthrough (can be boosted with crafting potion; assisting does not work) (can be boosted with fletching potion; assisting does not work) * Ability to defeat a level 96 NPC * Ability to defeat a fairly strong warrior without armour and weapons. (The Woodcutting, Fletching, and Crafting requirements are not needed if you decide to kill Borrokar for the enchanted lyre. However, this takes much longer - often hours) |items = * A raw shark, raw manta ray or raw sea turtle * 5,250 coins Obtainable during quest: * A beer * Raw potato * Cabbage * Onion Recommended: * Activated lodestones in the Fremennik Province and Seers' Village * Ring of recoil for lower leveled players, in the fight against Koschei the deathless * Spirit terrorbird, (Super) energy potions, explorer's ring or other method of restoring energy * An enchanted lyre, or a player-owned house portal located at Rellekka, could save time (requires Construction level 30) |kills = * Koschei the deathless (three forms - the fourth does not have to be killed, as letting it kill you will result in victory and no loss of items. They do not have a combat level) * Borrokar (level 56) (if you wish to get his lyre instead) * The Draugen (level 96) }} REMINDER:' If you complete the quest, you will not be able to use Peer the Seer to bank your items, such as snape grass, until you complete the easy Fremennik Tasks, after which you can use the sea boots to bank through Peer again. The Trials To start the quest, travel to Rellekka, which is located north of the Seers' Village. Walk into the longhall, in the heart of the city, and talk to Brundt the Chieftain. Brundt tells you that the locals are inherently unfriendly towards foreigners. To have a conversation with them, a person has to be a Fremennik - either be born one or be voted in by the council. The only way to be voted as a Fremennik by the council, is by impressing seven of the twelve members of the council of elders, enough that they give you their vote. Each of the seven that accept outlanders have a trial for you to complete. After you have spoken to him, tell him that you are interested in the Fremennik Trials, and he will tell you that you need 7 of 12 votes from the council members. You can do the trials in any order. '''''Click on either the green circle or the name of the Fremennik below to follow the guide for that particular part of the quest. File:Fremennikcouncilmembermap.png|center rect 383 25 517 40 Brundt the Chieftain rect 384 57 508 69 Manni the Reveller rect 384 87 473 100 Olaf the Bard rect 383 116 472 130 Peer the Seer rect 383 145 511 163 Sigli the Huntsman rect 382 175 536 192 Sigmund The Merchant rect 382 205 537 225 Swensen the Navigator rect 383 235 526 253 Thorvald the Warrior rect 382 265 416 283 Inga rect 383 296 434 310 Sassilik rect 382 327 505 341 Pontak the Farmer rect 385 355 481 369 The Fisherman circle 209 247 8 Brundt the Chieftain circle 218 264 8 Manni the Reveller circle 256 257 8 Olaf the Bard circle 111 275 8 Peer the Seer circle 211 330 8 Sigli the Huntsman circle 146 251 8 Sigmund The Merchant circle 168 295 8 Swensen the Navigator circle 247 191 8 Thorvald the Warrior circle 253 294 8 Inga circle 62 338 8 Sassilik circle 269 346 8 Pontak the Farmer circle 148 164 8 The Fisherman desc none Manni the Reveller You can find Manni the Reveller in the longhall, right next to the chieftain. He says that to become a Fremennik, you need to show cunning, stamina, fortitude and an iron constitution and he knows only one to do it - a drinking challenge. If you beat him, he promises to give you his vote. Pick up a keg of beer from one of the tables and accept his challenge. You will lose no matter what, while he'll hardly get drunk at all. To beat Manni, you need to make a devious plan. Travel to Seers Village and buy a Low alcohol keg from the Poison Salesman in the bar. Also, grab a glass of beer for the Council workman. On your way back to Rellekka, at the bridge just south of it, you will see a Council workman. Offer the beer to him and he'll gladly accept. (Remember, the default action is to drink the beer, so don't left-click it or you'll have to get another one!). He will give you a cherry bomb, something he picked up from his outings, as a gift. Go back to the longhall and take another keg first. If you try mixing the normal beer keg with the low alcohol one, Manni will get angry and stop you. You will need a distraction. Look to the outside of the longhall, on the eastern wall, for a pipe. Light the cherry bomb and place it inside. WARNING, if you leave a lit "strange object" in your inventory for long enough, it will eventually explode, dealing 25 damage. Enter the longhall and mix the low alcohol keg with the longhall keg. The bomb bursts with a loud noise, stunning everyone. Finally, challenge Manni for a rematch and you will win this time, gaining his vote. Olaf the Bard You may choose to obtain the Enchanted lyre as a very rare drop from Lanzig, Freidir, or Borrokar, in which case you can skip most of the steps below. However, this method can take a while and is only recommended for players who do not meet the requirements. You should speak with Olaf the Bard, who is to the east of the longhall. He promises you his vote if you can prove your worth as a bard, by performing at the longhall. The first thing you need is a lyre: *Leave through the gates and turn east. Move deep into the woods and head straight for the swaying tree indicated by a rare tree symbol on the map. It stands on a hill, and is surrounded by bunnies. *Chop off a branch (40 woodcutting required) and use your knife on it to get an unstrung lyre (40 crafting required). You can obtain multiple branches and lyres. *After that, you need to string your lyre, for which you require a ball of golden wool. Head south-east, and you'll find an enclosure with golden sheep and a Golden Apple Tree in it. Talk to Lalli, a troll who apparently is the self-proclaimed guardian of the golden apples, and ask about golden wool. No matter how much you try to convince him to part with it, you can't change his mind, although he'll mention giving some golden fleece to another human named Askeladden, a young Fremennik also trying to complete his trials. You '''must' complete the conversation or speaking to Askeladden will not work; make sure to choose the 'Other human' option.'' *Go back outside the longhall and talk to Askeladden. He says he traded Lalli a pet rock for some golden fleece, and will give you one to trade, although he thinks Lalli won't fall for the same trick twice. You can use the drop trick to obtain multiple pet rocks from Askeladden. **(Interacting with the pet rock is also a medium task in the Fremennik Province Tasks set.) *Now would be a good time to grab a raw potato, onion, and cabbage from behind the house in the south-eastern corner of Rellekka if you don't already have them. *Bring the pet rock to Lalli and give it to him as a present. *However, Lalli doesn't want another rock and is scared that they will have baby rocks, so tell him you can make him a delicious stone soup. Sadly, this means saying goodbye to your beloved rock for a while. (You can get a replacement from Askeladden later). *Talk to Lalli again, then USE the rock, potato, onion and cabbage on his cauldron to make some stone soup. He likes it and will "trick" you by giving you golden fleece instead of a golden apple. You can use the drop trick again, to obtain multiple golden fleeces, if you want multiple lyres. You could also save one extra fleece for the Odd Old Man's second wishlist in Fur 'n' Seek to avoid having to pay coins for it later. *You must now spin the fleece into a ball of wool on a spinning wheel. You can use the spinning wheel in the south-west corner of the village. You must use the fleece on the wheel, as it will not show up in the spinning wheel interface. Use the ball of golden wool on the lyre (You '''cannot' use the assist system to string the lyre; you must have level 25 Fletching).'' *The final step is to get your lyre enchanted. Bring either a raw shark, raw manta ray, or raw sea turtle with you and head south-west of Rellekka to a fork in the main dirt road. There is a strange altar on a tiny peninsula. (If you hit the "Lighthouse" trail, you've gone too far). *With the lyre in your inventory, use the raw shark, raw manta ray, or raw sea turtle on the strange altar. A Fossegrimen spirit will appear and bless your lyre. You need one raw shark, raw manta ray, or raw sea turtle for each lyre if you have multiple lyres. It is '''NOT' possible to use a raw bass with a Ring of Charos (a). Go back and talk to Olaf the Bard again. Once you have the Enchanted lyre, go backstage through the north-east door that is guarded by a bouncer. Play your lyre in front of the crowd. '''DO NOT' have two enchanted lyres on you when going up on stage, as both will be reset to a normal lyre after playing it. Olaf will be impressed and keep his promise of giving you his vote. Peer the Seer Peer the Seer can be found south of the market. He will give you his vote if you can simply enter the front door to his house, and come out the other side. There is a catch though - you cannot take any items inside. Peer the Seer will offer to deposit any items you have on you for the remainder of the quest. To get in, you need to answer a puzzle. The answer is a four letter word, and Peer will give you a clue for each letter and the word itself. Possible answers include: "tree", "time", "life", "mage", "fire", "wind", "mind" and "disk". After you've solved the riddle, enter the building and go upstairs. Search all of the objects and examine the statues on the wall to find an old red disk, a wooden disk, an uncooked red herring, a jug, and an empty bucket. You will also find a blue thread, a pick, a ship toy and a magnet, but these items serve no purpose in the quest. *Cook the red herring to get sticky red goop and use it on the wooden disk to get a second red disk. Then go down the other trapdoor and use the two disks on the abstract mural to get a vase lid. You now need to get the vase, which can be found in the chest upstairs in his house. To open it, you must set exactly four litres of water on it. You need the jug, which can hold 3 units of water and the bucket, which holds 5 units, to open the chest. Here is what you should do: #Fill up the jug with water, from the tap. Use it with the bucket. #Do this again and you'll have a full bucket and a 1/3 full jug. #Use the bucket on the drain to get an empty bucket. #Fill up the bucket with the 1/3 full jug. #Fill the jug again, and use it with the bucket to get a 4/5ths full bucket. #Use the 4/5ths full bucket with the chest, and it will open, giving you a vase. #Fill up the jug again, and use it on the vase, to make a Vase of water. #Use the lid on the Vase to get a sealed vase. *Use the sealed vase with the frozen table to freeze the water, which then expands in the vase and shatters it. You will receive a key frozen in a block of ice (If you accidentally freeze the water without sealing it, use it on the range to empty it). *Thaw the frozen key on the range, then go down the eastern ladder again and out the exit to get Peer's vote and a free herring, which you can eat. Sigli the Huntsman Sigli the Huntsman is near the entrance gate of Rellekka. His task for you is to find and kill the Draugen, an evil ghost that is said to devour the souls of brave warriors who meet their ends at sea. As it cannot be defeated by normal means, Sigli provides you with a hunter's talisman to capture the Draugen's spirit. Keep using the talisman to locate the Draugen. It may not be able to go to the Seer's village area, and it will travel no farther east or south than the intersection at Sinclair's Mansion. It appears in a different place for each player. Remember, the Draugen is not visible until you get close to his location. Eventually, you'll find him. His combat level is 96 and he uses melee combat. It is advised to use mithril armour or stronger. He is fairly easy to defeat, although results may vary depending on your combat level. When fighting him, there are some safe spots for mages and rangers, like east of the bridge. Simply activate your run and circle a block of rocks or a set of mushrooms until you're on one side and he's on the other. You may also use a halberd. After you defeat him once, return to Sigli to get his vote. Do not drop or lose the talisman as it contains the Draugen's spirit, so you will have to fight him again! Sigmund The Merchant You can find Sigmund The Merchant in the market. He will want you to get him an Exotic flower. This may sound easy, but you will end up having to complete a trail of requests from many people, similar to the One Small Favour quest. Make sure you bring 5,000 coins to complete this task. *First, talk to the Sailor on the dock about the exotic flower. He has it, but wants a romantic ballad composed for him. *Talk to Olaf the Bard. He will ask you to get him a pair of new sturdy boots. He wanders outside at the northeast side of the longhouse. *Go to the clothing store to the west of the market and ask Yrsa about them. She will agree to make the boots only if Brundt the Chieftain produces a fiscal statement that lowers the taxes on the stores. *If you talk to Brundt in the longhall, he will tell you that the clan will be able to afford it if Sigli the Huntsman will give him a tracking map showing the best places to hunt monsters. *Go south of the longhall. Sigli agrees, but first he will want a custom bowstring made. *Go to the helmet store just north of the longhall. The shopkeeper Skulgrimen will give you one in exchange for the unusual fish that the Fisherman caught. *On the docks to the north of Rellekka Market, you'll find the Fisherman. He will ask you to get a sea fishing map showing the best spots to catch edible fish. *Find Swensen the Navigator. He is in a house south of the market. He will make the map but he will want a weather forecast first. *Peer the Seer will give you a forecast if you can find him a bodyguard and make him sign a warrior's contract. *Thorvald the Warrior can be found in the helmet store. He wants you to get him a seat in the long hall, which will require a champion's token, in exchange for becoming the Seer's bodyguard. *Manni the Reveller is in the long hall. He will gladly give up his seat if Thora the Barkeep will make him one of her legendary cocktails. *Thora will only agree to make one if you can get a signed promissory note from Askeladden for him to stay out of the bar. *Talk to Askeladden (who is outside the long hall) to get the promissory note for 5000 coins. Then give the promissory note to Thora, the legendary cocktail to Manni, the champion's token to Thorvald, the warrior's contract to the Seer, the weather forecast to Swensen, the sea fishing map to the Fisherman, the unusual fish to Skulgrimen, the custom bowstring to Sigli, the tracking map to Brundt, the fiscal statement to Yrsa, the sturdy boots to Olaf, the Fremennik ballad to the Sailor, and finally the exotic flower to Sigmund. You will get his vote. Swensen the Navigator Talk to Swensen in his house, which is southwest of the longhall, and south of the marketplace. Your task is to navigate your way through his maze of portals. Start by going down the ladder in the small room in his house. In each room, there are four portals: One on the north wall, one on the south wall, one on the east wall, and one on the west wall. One of the portals will take you to the next room. The other three will send you back to the start. The trick is to spell his name. First go in the South portal, then the West, then East, then North, then South, then East, and finally North again (SWENSEN). After you finish, talk to Swensen to get his vote. Thorvald the Warrior Thorvald the Warrior can be found in the helmet store north of the longhall. His task is for you to fight a special warrior called Koschei the deathless as a test of bravery. There are three rules: 1. You must defeat him at least three out of four times. 2. You must fight to the death. 3. No weapons or armour - which also means no runes, staves. etc. (You can bring a dismantled godsword) If your combat stats are 40+, you should not find Koschei to be a challenge to defeat. If you leave during any part of the fight, you will have to '''restart the fight from the beginning.' Also, if you die during the first three fights, it will be considered as a normal death and you will lose your items.'' You can use food, prayer, rings of recoil and a combat bracelet. Do not wear a ring of life when fighting, or else you will have to restart all over again. You cannot use any kind of abilities against Koschei. The vampyrism aura is allowed, so is a set of potions such as a super set. Also note that, by the end of fight you should have at least one free inventory space to receive the Fremennik blade - otherwise it will fall to the floor and if you leave the "basement" without picking it up, you will not be allowed to return to get it. Go into the basement to begin fighting, after you bank all unnecessary items. Peer the Seer will bank all your items, regardless of task completion for this trial. Beware that using his banking will deposit all your items. *Koschei's first form is easy and should give you no problems. After you defeat him, he will regain all of his health and get stronger. There is no safe place to hide and attack, although you can trap him over the poles with fire burning on top of them and heal yourself. Just don't stay there too long or he'll disappear and reappear after you run around, and you'll start over at his first form. *His second form is comparatively stronger than the first, but should still be easy to take down. If Koschei seems to be hitting you a lot, eat some food or use prayers. *His third form is not too hard, however, he has a lot more life points so you should expect a longer fight. *The fourth form is a little more challenging than his third, but not required to defeat, as the first rule states that you must defeat him three times. You have a choice to either kill or be killed by Koschei, both resulting in gaining Thorvald's vote. **If you wish to use rings of recoil while killing him, your inventory should contain 5-6 of them with the rest of the slots taken up by food or prayer potions. **Also note that your prayer is completely drained at the beginning of the fourth form. Prayer potions can be used to restore your prayer, but if you use a protection prayer, then every hit from Koschei will take away a point, quickly draining it back down to zero. However, you can safely use stat-boosting prayers after restoring, without losing any points. **If the player defeats this form, they will get a Fremennik blade; this sword is also dropped by Lanzig, Fremennik guards in Rellekka, and dagannoths on Waterbirth Island. *Do NOT climb the ladder back up if you have not defeated his fourth form or you will have to restart the fight from form one. If you 'die' to Koschei's fourth form, you'll find yourself in a bed upstairs, with Thorvald granting you his vote, since it was a test of bravery, not strength. BUG - 'There is sometimes a bug that occurs while fighting Koschei that causes him to disappear after his second form. This can ''sometimes be fixed by changing to a "Legacy Only" server. Opposition ''The following people are the remaining members of the council, but it is not possible to gain their votes and as such do not play any important role in the quest.'' Inga While Inga is one of the council members, she simply won't give you her vote. Located just south of Olaf, when you talk to her she gives you a mild insult, and during the conversation you will in turn insult her as well. No matter what you do, she will always vote against you in the trials. Agnar When the player asks Agnar for his vote he will say that he will vote for you if you give him 100,000,000,000,000,000,900,470,093 coins. This is impossible as the maximum coins anyone can hold (in a single slot, which he wants) is 2,147,483,647. He can be found wandering the market square. Sassilik Sassilik is another council member who will talk with you but won't give you her vote. She is located just south-east from the furnace and forge. She states that she will vote for you on one condition; when your character asks what the condition is, she claims you are too gullible to become a Fremennik. Pontak Pontak is also a council member. He has a small gardening plot behind his house, which is useful for other parts of the trials, and even offers a sub-quest to perform to gain his vote. He asks you to obtain the following items in order to earn his vote: *Mage Gower's skull *A sleeping bag *Saradomin's wig *Zamorak's teddy bear *Guthix's climbing boots *Cheese from the moon *A dodo egg *A left handed chisel As these items simply don't exist (with the exceptions of Cheese from Zanaris, and Sleeping bags, which existed in RuneScape Classic), this is a brush-off to let you know that he won't vote for you no matter what you do. The Fisherman The Fisherman sits on the end of the middle dock fishing for stuff. As a council member, you can also attempt to persuade him to vote for you. The following are the terms he requires to cast his vote for you: *Skies turn red *Water turns pink *Rocks turn yellow *Sun turns black In other words, he will never vote for you either. Still, he can be helpful when you try to complete the task that Sigmund The Merchant has asked you to do, along with several other council members. The Honour Is Mine After you have completed all the council members' tasks, go straight to Brundt the Chieftain. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 3 quest points * A Fremennik name * Ability to make an Enchanted lyre, that can teleport a player to the gates of Rellekka. * * * * * * * * * * * Access to the islands of Miscellania, Etceteria and Waterbirth Island, along with access to the facilities in Rellekka. * A Fremennik blade (Only if you killed Koschei the deathless the 4th time) * Ability to wear Berserker helm, Warrior helm, Farseer helm, and Archer helm. * Ability to wear Spined Armour, Skeletal Armour and Rock-shell Armour. * Music unlocked * The Navigator * Warrior Required for completing Completion of The Fremennik Trials is required for: * The Fremennik Isles * Lunar Diplomacy * Olaf's Quest * Throne of Miscellania * Fremennik Province Tasks: ** '''Medium: "Fremennik History 101", "Who's a Good Boy?", "Only Takes a Little Vial", "You Know You Want It!", "Fremmental", "You Really Don't Need Any More Shoes" and "Grand Theft Fish" ** Hard: "Defeating Deadly Dagannoths" and "Dress to Impress" ** Elite: "Jaws Breaker" * Desert Tasks: ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (Koschei and the Draugen need to be killed in a special match in the dominion tower) Transcript Cultural references * The name of the Fremennik is similar to that of the Fremen people in author Frank Herbert's series. The custom of granting a new name to someone who passes a difficult trial is also practiced by the Fremen. * During the Peer the Seer's trial, the scale puzzle is a reference to the movie . * The "stone soup" that you have to make to receive golden fleece from the troll is from a story called , in which Jack Grand - a Rat-a-tat man and traveller - reaches a town and preforms tricks for individuals, receiving some amounts of ingredients. With a large pot and water, and his stone from his pocket, he makes a stone soup, making the whole village happy. * When playing your enchanted lyre in the longhall, your dialogue box will read "Doh Ray Me So Fah La Ti Doh" instead of "Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do", as is the way of singing a scale using syllables. Trivia * A red herring is a well-known logical fallacy, representing an issue which holds no true relevance to the matter at hand. The red herring is actually used in Peer the Seer's puzzle trial; however, one of the ways you might realise that you are supposed to do something to it - in this case, cook it - is by knowing this. * If you have a skill level of 99 when you compose your ballad, your character sings a song boasting of their aptitude for that particular skill. Or if you have 32 quest points, you will sing about how you are a member of the Champions Guild; if you are in the Heroes Guild, you'll sing about it; or if you are a member of the Legends Guild, about that. * The fisherman's requests are references to a solar eclipse when the sun is blocked by the moon, causing various colour changes. no:The Fremennik Trials es:The Fremennik Trials nl:The Fremennik Trials fi:The Fremennik Trials Category:Fremennik Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Quest series Category:The Fremennik Trials Category:Wikia Game Guides quests